A Casual Conversation
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: "He's the type who never listens to anyone else's advice. So, we end up talking about other coordinators we might've seen in performance, and at some point, he started in on you. You and only you." Drew and Solidad converse about trainers that they run into as they get ready for the next Pokemon Contest. Contestshipping.


_A/N: It's a long time since you've heard from me, 'eh? I've been quite busy... running around from place to place, trying to accomplish ten different things at once. But here I am... and I finally found time to type this fic out._

___This fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Alys/Piel, who has been a hardcore Contestshipper for as long as I've known her. I promised this fic to her a long time ago, but I didn't have a chance to write anything until now. I am so sorry that you had to wait for so long... except not really. (:_

_So without much further ado, I present to you my newest one-shot, "A Casual Conversation"._

* * *

**~ A Casual Conversation ~**

**theperksofbeinganauthor**

* * *

"Drew! What a surprise."

"Solidad, I didn't think I'd run into you here."

Solidad smiled as Drew turned around accordingly, greeting her with a mere wave of his hand. A simple gaze between them showed mutual understanding. After being friends for so long, they really had no need to talk much—they simply understood one another.

She observed the young coordinator in front of her and grinned. "What brings you to the Pokemon Contest here in Celadon City? I thought you said that you were going to take a break?"

"I changed my mind last minute," responded Drew. "I still need another ribbon for the Grand Festival after all." He gazed around at the passing coordinators, as if he was looking for someone.

Solidad knew Drew long enough to know his true motive for glancing around. Taking this opportunity to tease him, she inquired, "Are you looking for May?" Although Drew had not said much in so many words, she knew that Drew had harbored feelings for the girl. She had never saw him speak of anyone with so much affection before.

Having the decency to blush, Drew's cheeks were considerably glinted with more red than usual. "No, what makes you say that?" he shot back, trying to regain his composure. He immediately stopped glancing around and focused his attention on Solidad. He didn't want her to get anymore ideas about him and May.

In response, she shook her head. There would be no point trying to confront Drew about his feelings if he would stop at nothing to deny them. Knowing his stubborn nature, she decided to drop the subject.

"Drew, shall we go register for the contest? We wouldn't want to miss the deadline," she suggested.

Nodding in the affirmative, he followed her into the Pokemon Center. They entered the Pokemon Center together, registering for the upcoming Pokemon contest without another word. The Pokemon Center was like any other, glistening with pictures of Pokemon, long rows of seats for trainers to rest, and a wide-screen television in the center of it all. And of course, in the midst of everything was Nurse Joy, attending to all the patients that need assistance.

After registering for the contest, they both sat down next to each other on one of the seats, facing in the opposite direction. "So how have you been, Drew?"

"So-so," was his only response. He looked quite distant, but Solidad knew that he would not provide her with a response if she asked him for one.

"Have you met anyone interesting lately, Drew?" Solidad knew that that would always get Drew to talk. Whenever the conversation dies between them, they would either bring each other back to this one topic, discussing it for hours at a time. However, Solidad was the only one who did talk about multiple coordinators she had met over the period of time in which they were apart. Drew only ever talks about May.

In response to her question, Drew shrugged. "I ran into May during the last contest I entered. She seems to have this wonderful way of communicating with others, and she has this happy aura that always seems to cheer everyone up when they talk to her. She's very optimistic too, you know? Whenever I am around her, I feel as if anything can happen... like there's actually hope for me sometimes. She is not very well coordinated as a person at first glance, but as I got to know her, she's amazing. Although if she heard me saying things like that about her, she would completely let it go over her head..."

At that point, his voice was drowned out by her own thoughts. Drew always talks about May, talking about the qualities in her that he admires. And usually, it's the same things over and over again but in different words. However, sometimes, he would include something that he just noticed about her from their previous meetings.

She didn't know if he was even aware of the fact that he spoke so affectionately of May every time they have a conversation about her.

"It sounds to me, Drew, that you are rather fond of her. I don't even know this girl, but through the way that you constantly talk about her, I can tell she's a very special person to you. She must be an amazing person to have earned your respect that quickly upon meeting."

Drew, in a heartbeat, denied it. "She has not gain my respect. I just really find her intriguing. She seems like the type of person who wouldn't make it far and would mess up everything that she does. She proved me wrong, that's all. And after that, her actions and approaches to contests began to intrigue me. That's all."

And yet, it was quite evident in the way he feels about her regardless of his constant denials towards the matter. Solidad knew enough by now to question Drew any further about May. No matter how many times she brought it up, Drew would constantly deny it and change or drop the subject. She knows he's not fooling anyone other than himself though.

Hearing Drew talk about May so occasionally and casually made Solidad want to meet this girl so badly. She must be one amazing girl to have Drew all flustered over her and win his affections without much effort.

And May doesn't even know this fact herself. Solidad was probably the only person Drew would trust with this kind of information, but May has got to know about this. And Solidad made this a personal mission to inform May about what Drew fails to mention to her.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys like it. I apologize for mistakes; I was up till two or three on both nights trying to finish this before I have to worry about homework._

___Oh and Happy Early Thanksgiving! xD_

_Review button's feeling lonely. Review, yeah?_

_Lily._


End file.
